clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 30
UserTags Hey PP, I've installed them and all, but now I need to remove some! How do I remove the New Editor tag and Autoconfirmed User tags? Please help! BenAdventureBear | Talk 06:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) New blog Have you seen User_blog:T_And_J_Kids/Penguins_on_WANTED_posters? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 09:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Bot flag Can you flag as a bot? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 11:30, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Rename file Hi, Can you rename this image? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 11:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Done, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:39, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Bot flag If there are any major renames (like Defaet Stormtroopers turned into Blaster Game), I might edit them. :P T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 12:16, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :All right. Request sent. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:24, July 28, 2013 (UTC) How? How do I become a Chat Mod or Patroller? Can I have a one week trial for chat mod or patroller? I know the answer is most likely gonna be no. But,can you please think about it? Thank you for your time! The Ultimate Guitar Master (talk) 13:01, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Join chat Join chat please Thank you, (talk) 13:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Cursor Code Can you give me the Wikia.css code to make This image the WAIT cursor please. Thanks RE:Cursor Code Hi P-P, I have several Answers for you about the cursor: *Yes please *Top left *For the wait/loading cursor I became a Penguin-Pal I didn't know who to become, so I became a Penguin-Pal. super_miron 20:34, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Brainiac :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 02:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Related category What is a good category for Penguin Standard Time? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 11:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Rename Can you rename this? I don't understand. -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] :Done. If you want another rename, please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Source Hi, Penguin-Pal, If I want to edit a page it always comes up with the source, do you know what to do? Thank you! 14:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Source Well, I pressed the edit button - on the pages that can be edited but it comes up with the source. And I read the Manual of Style. 14:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re:Source Oh, on the Moshi Monsters Wiki it works - it's newer. 14:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) chat Can u go on chat? Ninja Penguins (talk) 17:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) News Category Add Hi P-P, Is it all right if I add Category:News to this blog? Spydar007 (Talk) 10:21, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi P-P, If you could, please come on the . super_miron 10:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Change Name Of Page and Sig Hello Penguin Pal I got two things to ask you. Admins can change the names of pages right? If so, could you please change this page's name from "User:JWPengie/Prank" to "User:JWPengie/Uh oh". I realized it kinda gives away the prank... So, my second thing is I looked at a page for how to make a signature, but it was really complicated and I couldn't understand it. Could you please tell me how in a simple way? Thanks, JWPengie (talk) 10:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Page deletion Hi, delete this page please. Cadence176761 was trying to create a userpage subpage. super_miron 11:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: I went to the preferences page and entered what I want my signature to look like but how do you use it? When I did the four ~ it did my old signature. edit: Oh yeah now i see the save button nvm. JWPengie (talk) 12:29, July 30, 2013 (UTC) another signature question I did what you told me but i seen signatures with pictures so I wanna know how to add a picture (and i know the max is 25px) JWPengie | Talk | Blog 12:43, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Like it? Coin page Hi Penguin-Pal, I can't read the source of pages, and when I edited the Coins page, it got messed up. Sorry. Please may you fix it. Thank you! 13:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed! :Spydar007 (Talk) 13:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Just next time remember to add close square and curly brackets for links and transclusion. The "preview" button can help detecting problems before publishing as well. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Page Move Hi P-P, Please move User:User:JWPengie/Uh oh to User:JWPengie/Uh oh because I am helping JWPengie and it won't let me move it. Spydar007 (Talk) 13:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:02, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Help I need help with the Characterinfobox. Image I want to upload: Screenpenguin (talk) 15:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Screenpenguin RE: Infobox Help. Thanks. Screenpenguin (talk) 15:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Screenpenguin Chat Glitch?!?! Miron and I found a glitch in the Chat. If you use chrome and come onto the chat when I do I will paste in some code and a popup will appear. This glitch only works in chrome and used in the wrong way can break the chat :(. Cap123 (Talk) 16:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Page Lock Hi P-P, Please lock my latest archive. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Add music? Is it possible for me to add the Smoothie Smash music to my userpage because it doesn't have a music .swf? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Minor updates Hi. I just wanted to inform you that me and Twinkie already demoted ourselves back to normal, as our trial ended today. However, I may have forgotten to do some last minute edits and all that, so, would you kindly: #Block Screenpenguin, as he stated he's User:Pipko411. #Add the black text to the MediaWiki:Common.css under my user name (as I am a patroller in normal duty), because I forgot to add it myself :P. I'm really sorry for having to bother you, but, errare humanum est (to err is human): If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 03:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Traveling Hey, Penguin-Pal. I just wanted to report that I'm leaving for a family trip tomorrow and won't be back until August 6. I don't know if I'll have internet during this time, so I may not be able to be active from now until then. If you would like to promote an admin to fill my place, Vicyorus has been very active lately and would likely fill that role well. See you then! -- 05:13, July 31, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hi P-P, Since the vote for opening an IRC channel ended, could you please add the following to MediaWiki:Common.js: $(".irc").html(""); Then, if you add on a page, it will show the IRC client. super_miron 11:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Hi P-P, I want to move the Emerald Viking Helmet page to 'Green Viking Helmet' because that is how it is in the files. Please delete Green Viking Helmet so that I can do this. Spydar007 (Talk) 13:40, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Try now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Blacklist of Beta Testers Hi P-P, In view of the recent post by Kallie Jo about Beta Penguins and the Beta Hat, I think we should make a Blacklist of Beta Testers. This list has people who have the beta hat, but did not actually beat test CP like Patty Paula, Backup Boy, Arblargml, Guzzardo, and Camster or Mcheath. This will clear up confusion about whether penguins are actually beta testers or not. You may want to talk to the other admins about this and then put it to a community vote. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Shall, I create a page then? :Spydar007 (Talk) 16:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, you can post it here or in a similar subpage. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:55, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Can I do it here? :::Spydar007 (Talk) 16:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's not exactly an article by itself, so a subpage is a more proper place for posting it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:59, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::Done. I created it here. Please unlock the List of Beta Testers. :::::Spydar007 (Talk) 17:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nice work. It's unprotected now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Help:IRC Hi, please see . super_miron 18:54, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Rarity Have you ever noticed that when you go to the stores and try to find the previous series its not even there? maybe its because you joined in 2012. Yeah because there was NOTHING like the sort Cartoon1000 (talk) 18:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Image Delete Hi P-P, Can you delete this file: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:385235_195662897243875_102021115_n.png as its breaking this policy. Mariocart25 20:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) 'URGENT!!!' Please block Ninja Penguins. He keeps removing all replies from Thread:295769 for no reason! If some replies are still removed, please click on them and restore. He removed most of them with the reason "a". super_miron 22:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Rollbacks Hi P-P, I noticed, today I saw 2 users that got promoted to a Rollback, now its 8. We have TOO many Rollbacks, 1 needs to be a Pa er, and 1 demoted or something. Mariocart25 22:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :*too many super_miron 23:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Typo, xD IKR. XD Mariocart25 23:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::There are never too many rollbacks... unless there are too many :P If you have an idea for a patroller just contact any of the active admins and nominate that user. :::Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:50, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Admins trial Hello Penguin-Pal, I promised the users that I will test four users to see if they are good at being future admins. I already tested two (they are Twinkie and Vic). I don't want to disappoint them, so pick up two trial admins for 7 days. We will give the users who were tested a feedback later, after the other two finished there trial. Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 01:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thx for Warning I was just downloading some files for Tech sorry about it. But could you fix the pics. If you can thx. Edyanuar (talk) 05:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Help:IRC Thanks! super_miron 11:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Thanks! It's great to be back :D -123kitten2 123kitten2 (talk) 16:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Blogs Hello Penguin-Pal! I was wondering when am I allowed to create blogs? I tried to make one but it said I don't have permission to create new pages. 123kitten2 (talk) 18:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Blogs Okay, you can make a sub page and I'll add to it later. 123kitten2 (talk) 18:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Blog 2 I finished with the sub page, so can you please move it to my blog? 123kitten2 (talk) 19:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Blog name Err...how about User Blog:123kitten2/I'm back! 123kitten2 (talk) 19:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Block him maybe? Hi: You may want to block for removing content out of pages. Thanks! -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 13:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Promotions Hi P-P, Since Sdg demoted Llove Kuwait, we need a new rollback. Please open Rollback Promotions. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Bot use? Hi Penguin-Pal, Is it possible your bot can help me (or the admins) with a small (well, small for him/her/it). Is it possible it can clear out the broken redirects page? There's over 500 there! I'm not sure it's possible, but it'd be easier, right? Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 19:08, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I would like to inform you about an article. Hello. This is Bakuball. I would like to notify you that the Summer Music Jam article has been renamed Teen Beach Movie Takeover. Is this vandalism or is the article supposed to be renamed? Bakuball (talk) 22:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Bakuball Block Needed Hi P-P, Please block TraGiggles until August 16, 2014 since he is underaged! Check the . Spydar007 (Talk) 14:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Apj did it. But you need to change the time to August 16, 2014 which is when he turns 13. :Spydar007 (Talk) 14:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Contacting WIkia Hi P-P, How do I contact Wikia about the following subjects: #Asking for an IP Check on a user? #Asking them to globally disable a user? #Asking them to un-globally disable a user? Spydar007 (Talk) 14:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Block Needed Hi P-P, Ricky was the one who has the PM. Tra admitted in normal chat. Ricky told Techman in PM. Tra should still be blocked. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) TraGiggles Hi P-P, Tra also admitted he was 11. Look at this screen shot of the chat logs!!!! http://prntscr.com/1j5si9 Spydar007 (Talk) 14:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Archives How do you make archives in ur talk page? I'm not ready for it yet, just wondering. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 14:58, August 3, 2013 (UTC)